wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Corpus Civilization
|states= |cities= |member= |foundingmember= |foundingformermember= |leadingmember= |annexed= |controlled= |partial= |under= |religious_policies=Free religion for all |religions= |state_religion= |ForcedReligion= |government=Constitutional Monarch |governmentlist= |government1start= |government1end= |government1= |IP1=Dynasties |IP1_1=Indrious |IP1_1start=15 BC |IP1_1end=386 AD |IP1_2=Pol |IP1_2start=386 |IP1_2end=1054 |IP1_3=Kindrus |IP1_3start=1054 |IP1_3end=1314 |IP1_4=Erectus |IP1_4start=1319 |IP1_4end=1346 |IP1_5=Indrious II |IP1_5start=1349 |IP1_5end=1684 |IP1_6=Yintischen |IP1_6start=1684 |IP1_6end=1756 |IP1_7=Erectus II |IP1_7start=1756 |IP1_7end=1800 |IP1_8=New Anglus |IP1_8start=1810 |IP1_8end= |economy=63% right winged |economicpolicies="Expel the poor, fuel the rich" |economic_stability=Weak—Mediocre |currency= |currency_strength= |military=1 |militarylinked= |airforce= |army= |navy= |elite= |othermilitary=Corpian Cosmodian Forces, Corpian Planetary Forces, Corpian Interplanetary Forces |eras= |starting_event= |starting_event_date= |event1=First Corpian-Donian war |event1date=1944—1962 |event2=Second Corpian-Donian war |event2date=2011+ |ending_event= |ending_event_date=}} The , commonly refered to as just Corpia or Corpus, however officially the People's Land and Lordship of Corpus and Corpia (abbreviated PLLCC), is a multi-planetary, right-winged, monarch civilization in the Appearence. It currently has two planets under absolute rule - that is, rule covering the whole planet - and one in dispute with Donia, named Sincatoeah, in the Second Corpian-Donian war. It's economy is fairly weak due to the start of the war and recent events on Sincatoeah. Government and politics Corpia is a constituted monarch state, in that the figurehead ruler called the Dynast (from Dynasty) is the acting head of state, and the President under the Corpian National Assembly is the head of state. This means The Dynast is largely restricted to actually controlling foreign affairs, but may and does influence the internal affairs of the National Assembly and President. The National Assembly is a collective comprising half of elected governers from the regions of Corpia and half of Dynast-selected members - which are mainly from the family of the Dynast - totalling 536 "national assemblists". They are elected every 8 years. The national assembly controls internal affairs although chose to do so on a grand scale by setting up commissions for different aspects of Corpia such as defense, constitution, finance, domestic etc.. Economy The Corpian Economy is right-winged, meaning the Government takes minimal taxes and leaves the burden on citizens to prosper. The government imposes a 3% income tax, although also has a relatively experimental form of taxing called Company-Excluded Tax, where a well-hidden VAT of around 35% does not include companies buying from other companies for the purpose only of exapnding their business (and not maintaining it). It is hidden so that companies can more easier expand to improve the economy, however the tax makes the economy relatively unstable, which Corpian economists have identified. The National Assemblists plan to keep it Culture Coprian Culture is generally quite attempted-but-failed. The ideal culture is based on the primary but ever-deflating religion of Corpia - Castiana - which emphasizes that the rich should help the poor or be punished by misfortune. This ideal has slowly been fading due to the lack of punishment from not doing so and increased liberalism and right-wingism, resulting in selfishness. This has and is still increasing the margin between the rich and the poor while inflating the latter. Civilian philosophy Like any other nation, Corpia's culture varies widely from family-to-family, but the attitudes and philosophies within a social class is very consistent compared to other civilizations. The higher classes such as business owners, doctors, and politicians broadly disdains the lower classes and their liberal parenting methods, and blames the parents of said mobbish youth for society's problems. The middle class empathizes and sympathizes with the lower-class, as the middle class was barely existant half a century ago, and about 90% of middle-class citizens now originate from working-class. They generally blame the economy's downfall on the recent increase in poverty which leads to said mobbish youths, and blames the problems of the economy on the government's stubborness on right-wingism. However, the middle-class does little about it, and although they make up 25% of the population, they rarely vote and so usually make up 5% of the votes. The working-class shares similar opinions to the middle-class, but is much more varied than the other two classes. It is difficult to give a generalization of such varied opinions, but very generally due to the increase of the working-class, many seek help from the government and higher classes, and lean towards a more left-winged approach. Category:List of C articles